Blackout
by Heat Spark
Summary: "...De él ha escuchado historias de terror y malicia. Pero cuando la ira del rubio se le presentó, ella sólo observó a un hombre humano que pelea por quién sabe qué cosas. Vio algo que no sólo era muerte. Vio vida en su frenesí."


Esta historia participa en el Reto Weskerfield: sólo queremos ver el canon arder.

 **Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no es mío.

* * *

 **Blackout**

* * *

 **T** odo a su alrededor es muerte.

Claire ya lo ha visto antes. Paredes llenas de sangre, olor dulzón, silencio que sosiega palabras y alienta preocupaciones, sudor, angustia y _terror_. Sin embargo, como toda Redfield, nunca ha sido de esas personas que se dejan llevar por las primeras impresiones. Este escenario podría ser un trampolín hacia su hermano.

"¡Qué se le va a hacer!", piensa una y otra vez, con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios de niña mientras inspecciona el campo de batalla. De pequeña, cuando sus padres ya se habían ido de su lado, solía pensar en sí misma como una chica dura. Una de esas heroínas sin capa ni espada que van por el mundo con bates de béisbol y le plantan cara a los chicos malos del vecindario.

No tiene a nadie que la detenga.

Hasta que llega _él_.

Albert Wesker aparece como una tormenta. El viento se vuelve más difícil de respirar y sus botas chocan contra el concreto como si fueran truenos en el cielo. Oscurece su campo de visión.

Los ojos de Claire ya no captan otra cosa que no sea aquél sombrío cuerpo moviéndose, sus _labios_ moviéndose mientras habla de conspiraciones y actos terribles. Y es que, si un hombre se le aparece con una confianza al caminar que no corresponde al escenario en el que se encuentran es porque no le teme a nada. Es un hombre que está acostumbrado al caos y la destrucción que ella misma ha aprendido a apreciar a fuerza de hechos.

Él habla, y ella escucha. Sus lentes negros apenas ocultan el brillo rojo de sus ojos, de los relámpagos. Claire frunce el ceño y trata de replicarlo todo, no entiende cómo es que el hombre se ha atrevido a dar por sentado tanto, a _confesarle_ tanto.

Cuando se va, Claire se queda con un dolor en el pecho y una mejilla roja. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que la causa fuese romántica y no violenta!

Una de sus manos se detiene en sus costillas mientras recupera el aliento.

De él ha escuchado historias de terror y malicia. Pero cuando la ira del rubio se le presentó, ella sólo observó a un hombre humano que pelea por quién sabe qué cosas. Vio algo que no sólo era muerte.

Vio vida en su frenesí.

* * *

 **D** icen que los artistas están acostumbrados a desnudarse ante el público, que son tímidos, pero que cuando enseñan su arte a los demás también muestran sus cicatrices y que éstas, a su vez, terminan contando historias con toques de tristeza y abandono, con chispas de felicidad y enojo.

Claire nunca le prestó mucha atención al dicho.

Cuando comenzó la universidad lo único que quería era estudiar arte. En el camino tuvo muchas opciones: Sus manos pudieron haberse deslizado sobre la arcilla y el barro; pudieron sujetar pinceles y mancharse con gotitas de colores; tensarse con cuerdas y oprimirse contra las teclas; ayudarle a expresarse de manera clara y, a veces, un poco exagerada; seguir el ritmo que su cuerpo marcaba; haber puesto granitos de arena en una construcción; pero, al final, sus manos escogieron el lápiz.

Pero no eran sólo sus manos las que se movían. Sino su cuerpo entero. Quizás no era como sus colegas, que escogían bailar antes que escribir; pero cuando Claire leía, sus pulmones se inflaban, su ceño se fruncía y su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre como si corriese.

Luego se encontró a sí misma sincerándose ante el papel.

Escribía sobre espaldas anchas y miradas frías como el hielo. Describía tiranos con una presencia fuerte y aspecto elegante. Mencionaba que el tono de voz de un hombre sabía igual que el chocolate amargo. Barbilla cuadrada. Cabellos claros. _Wesker_.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Claire lo borraba todo. Repetía mil veces una frase que había leído y luego se convencía a sí misma de que aquél personaje de actitud reservada no merecía formar parte de ninguna historia. Sobre todo de su historia, pero era demasiado tarde para ponerle un punto. El personaje ya había cruzado la hoja y se había añadido a las notas de autor.

* * *

 **E** s diferente, cuando se miran.

Albert Wesker ha logrado transformarse de villano en héroe con miradas de "Lo supe desde el principio, pero contarlo habría arruinado la operación". Hay miles de personas que gritan a paredes vacías que merece la muerte. Pocos, entre dientes, se atreven a decir que si hubieran estado en su misma posición y hubieran tenido la misma oportunidad habrían hecho lo mismo. Es cuestión de ideales.

Para Claire, que ha aprendido a contar historias de hombres igual de metódicos y brillantes, encontrárselo casualmente es casi obra del destino. Los ojos de él están cubiertos por los lentes de sol.

Se imagina a sí misma quitándoselos, de puntitas (porque su estatura tal vez nunca iguale a la del mayor) y dándole una buena bofetada. Por los viejos tiempos, por los sentimientos enterrados debajo de su piel, por decirle que su hermano merece ser despreciado y que él causó que su celda se abriera…

Porque sí, si no fuera por la amenaza zombi, hubiese seguido en esa celda fría y oscura, con un hombre de buen corazón que procura no pensar en ella como un ser humano y una navaja _cortesía de Umbrella_ sobre su cuello.

Suspendida en su imaginación, le agradece con un movimiento de cabeza.

Han pasado tantas cosas que ya no sabe qué pensar. Primero, cuando Leon y Sherry formaron parte de su mundo, había leído sobre Albert Wesker: Un científico, e investigador de la farmacéutica, que se había dedicado a engañar a los buenos policías y a crear con ayuda de la genética monstruos dignos de pesadillas juveniles. Ahora, que sabe que todo eso era una farsa, se siente como si la hubieran engañado. Como el personaje de una tragicomedia.

Como en muchas obras de teatro, el antagonista (el personaje que va en contra de la misión, acción, intención del protagonista) no siempre tiene que ser un villano obvio, a veces ni siquiera es un personaje malo, sino bueno. En los cuentos sucede de una manera muy divertida. Las brujas son las verdaderas protagonistas y son las princesas quienes terminan oponiéndose a sus deseos, destruyendo sus vidas, acabando con el supuesto mal que tiñe el reino.

El exagente de los S.T.A.R.S. no es ningún idiota. Sólo se vistió de chico malo y se le presentó como el malo hasta el final. Hasta que había cumplido con su papel.

La hirió, pero, aun así, le abrió las puertas para salir. Le advirtió que iría a por Chris, que la dejaría vivir, que tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer. ¿Por qué alguien diría todo eso si no quisiera que lo detuvieran, o, que al menos, lo intentaran?

— Señorita Redfield.

El tono es impasible, medido. Hay reconocimiento en su tono de voz y, quizás, un poco de orgullo.

— Wesker.

A secas, como cuando apenas era una adolescente.

Ya no es lo mismo y, sin embargo, se queda estática. Ceño fruncido, tensión en su garganta. Respira hondo.

— Quiero creer que dices la verdad, pero a nadie le gusta ser engañado. Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo, yo misma te frenaré.

La comisura derecha de los labios del hombre se levanta. Le divierte la manera en la que los Redfield ladran antes de morder.

* * *

¿ **Q** ué observa ella en él? ¿Qué podría tener ella que no tenga él? ¿Qué podría faltarle a su vida? La respuesta lógica a todas las preguntas es _nada_.

Albert Wesker ha cumplido con su misión.

William Birkin, su amigo, ardió cual fénix y revivió sólo una vez de sus cenizas para luego ser incendiado por un fuego aún más fuerte que él. Oswell E. Spencer desapareció del mapa, pero no para él, fue encontrado y debidamente derrocado del tablero de ajedrez. Las demás ratas huyeron del barco cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, y las que no (como Sergei Vladimir) se hundieron lentamente.

Umbrella es historia.

Las disculpas han sido dichas y las reparaciones aún están en proceso. Entonces, ¿por qué la joven se le presenta como si no importara nada más en el mundo que lo que él ha obtenido? No lo ha construido sobre torres de madera, usó concreto sólido. Nadie tiene que preocuparse por nada.

No obstante, Albert ve a través de las palabras que dice los secretos que se estuvo guardando. _Todo_ _está escrito en su rostro_. Su pasado, su presente, incluso puede que su futuro esté delineado en sus facciones. Para un hombre que reescribió el futuro, aquello resulta ser un gesto biológico bastante interesante. Así que cuando conversa con ella (una mujer debería poder describir y escuchar la situación, incluso si no ha formado parta de ésta), Albert se lo dice sin propósito alguno, y por eso sus palabras contienen bastante intención.

"Corazón".

"Encantadora…".

"Querida".

Intenta sofocarla para así verla escabullirse entre sus dedos, sin haber sido corrompida. Claire es beligerante ante cualquier manipulación, no sólo a la de él. Prefiere encenderse para atravesar un corazón frío antes que congelarse hasta la muerte. Hay pasión en sus movimientos.

Es _digna_ de todas las posibilidades.

* * *

 **C** uando se es niño a uno se le presentan una multitud de obstáculos, reglas y tradiciones que se deben cumplir al pie de la letra si no se quiere obtener un castigo, una riña o, simplemente, perder un privilegio. Albert cumplió con todas las expectativas y reglas que se le fueron impuestas. Mientras que Claire aprendió desde muy joven que las reglas y las tradiciones no tienen un significado a menos que vengan de una persona razonable o importante, como su hermano.

Wesker, mantenido en su sitio por la fuerza, retenido por cuerdas invisibles de obligación y educación, tuvo que abrirse paso hacia la rebeldía por sí solo. Establecer sus propias reglas y tradiciones. Coquetear con el lenguaje de la ciencia mientras besaba la mano del arte. Abstraerse para luego romper las reglas establecidas. Salvar el mundo. Crear su suerte.

Claire, sin embargo, acudió a la razón mucho antes de que pudiera nombrarla. En la escuela le dieron un montón de reglas, pero ella ya había aprendido que éstas y las leyes existían con el único propósito de mantener el orden, establecer una convivencia, hacer crecer el bien en un mundo donde el caos es quien realmente manda. _Su arte_ , sus primeros cuentos, eran más caos que orden.

Escenas de animales diciendo cosas disímiles. Diálogos con más emoción que contenido. Finales felices. Comienzos felices. Clímax inexistente. Caos. Orden. Caos.

Siempre de vuelta al caos.

El caos, para muchas personas, es la ley del más fuerte. Los hilos negros entrelazados por debajo de la tela blanca para mantenerla en su lugar. El verdadero orden.

* * *

 **S** i Claire no camina lo suficientemente rápido, o lo suficientemente segura, se queda atrás. Así que esa es una de las principales causas por la que comenzó a responderle cortésmente a Wesker.

Para no ser superada por éste. Al principio eran respuestas cortas y concisas, directas al grano. Nada muy comprometedor. Luego comenzaron a crecer, igual que una bola de nieve que cae por una montaña.

A pesar de que fruncía el ceño cada vez que el rubio le hablaba con delicadeza y cariño, como si aún fuese una niña, ella se lo permitía.

Porque, para ella, no hay un grito más fuerte que el que no contiene palabras.

Tal vez sea el eterno interés que tiene por no quedarse atrás (porque cuando se queda detrás sólo puede describir lo que ve, bosquejar las chispas de una historia). O su intenso sentido moral (su necesidad por proteger a los más pequeños e inocentes, por replicarle a los más viejos e indulgentes). Pero Claire se para enfrente de Albert Wesker como si fuera su hermano y tuviera un chaleco antibalas. _Como si no le importara morir_ como consecuencia de múltiples miradas críticas.

Está tan acostumbrada a hacerse su propio camino que se atreve a ir contracorriente. Contra la velocidad más peligrosa.

Es en esos momentos donde Wesker se detiene, admira la vitalidad de los jóvenes (él también fue un joven engreído y caprichoso, Birkin solía decírselo mucho a modo de broma) y alza el mentón.

La espera.

Ya ni siquiera lo piensa. Sólo espera.

Si su penitencia es esperar a quienes no han cambiado el mundo para reconstruirlo, sino para embellecerlo, lo acepta.

* * *

 **E** l tiempo no se detiene, ni se desvanece. El tiempo no se acelera, ni se ralentiza. Cuando lo besa, su consciencia se desmaya por unos segundos; pero no el tiempo. No, señor. El tiempo continúa con su andar tortuoso e infinito. Cada segundo que pasa entre el contacto que ella hace con los labios del otro y la separación es igual que uno en donde sólo conversan. La única diferencia yace en que su sangre sí que se acelera a través de sus venas, su corazón parece desvanecerse con cada latido. Quiere flaquear.

Contar su experiencia conllevará titubeos, sonrojos y silencios.

Pero ahora que la está experimentando hay puro silencio.

Sus ojos deben parecerle al otro como si brillaran, ¿o debería ser algo más biológico? ¿Más real y práctico para él? No, de ninguna manera. Ella es como es. Al demonio con la lógica premeditada y las acciones pensadas. Los sentimientos son lo que son.

Muchos lo han dicho de muchas maneras distintas, pero todos dicen lo mismo.

Albert es el primero en reaccionar.

Su tiempo tampoco se detiene, pero sí que se hace más notorio.

Sonríe.

— Pude haberme movido —le aclara. Pero, desde luego, no se movió porque sabía que a ella le hacía ilusión que se quedara.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice!

— Una mentira poco convincente, señorita Redfield. Creo que ambos sabríamos muy bien mis razones si yo le hiciera lo mismo. ¿No cree? ¿O requiere un beso mío para comenzar a razonarlo? Para ponerse en _mi_ lugar.

Claire sacude la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

— Entonces asumiré que acaba de besarme por las mismas razones por las que yo debería besarla ahora. Un gesto muy encantador de su parte, cabe destacar. Pero innecesario.

La pelirroja hace una mueca. "¡Innecesario serán sus argumentos!".

— Sí —continúa él—, innecesario. Pero natural y razonable.

Habiendo dicho eso, es él quien la besa. Sin aviso y sin dudas. Sólo es un momento, no dura casi nada; pero ésta vez parece que las manecillas del reloj dejan de moverse y lo único que hay detrás de los párpados aparte de oscuridad es una imagen idílica y un sentimiento de que todo es una reacción simple y predecible. Normal.

* * *

 **G** randes escritores han llenado de tinta miles de hojas, recitando una y otra vez que el amor se trata de escoger la compañía de otro, crear vida, aceptar los errores ajenos y comprenderlos, de proteger y luchar, de dar y recibir.

Uno de ellos, uno que probablemente Chris jamás lea, aunque le paguen millones, es el que más ha quedado grabado en la memoria de Claire. No es el tipo de lectura que alguien que aspira a escribir sus propias historias frecuente, pero ahí está.

La frase canturrea a su oído que las relaciones humanas son de someter o imponer el poder de uno sobre el otro. Que mientras más cercano se esté de alguien, más atado se está. Que la libertad es posible cuando uno escoge directamente y con confianza sus ataduras. Sin arrepentirse nunca.

Para ningún humano es eso posible, pero se hace el intento.

Claire Redfield, a ojos de Albert Wesker, no representa ninguna atadura. Los dos saben que en cualquier momento pueden desaparecer y no volver nunca a verse. No hay necesidad de mentirse mutuamente o avisar. La ida puede ser tan inevitable como improbable.

La libertad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Claire Redfield, como mujer, parece descender como un ángel desde lo más alto del cielo, desde muy encima de las nubes. Para traerle amor y neutralizarle con las letras y las acciones; teoría y práctica en un solo cuerpo.

Sus ojos. Oh, _sus ojos_. Nada los cubre, brillan sin tapaduras, y parecen gritarle al mundo que ella ya se encuentra dentro del lado oscuro. Junto con él. Para que pueda amarla.

Todo a su alrededor parece mentira, un sueño vívido.

Albert ya lo ha visto antes. Una sonrisa sincera, el aroma dulce de Claire, proyectos en mente, posibilidades infinitas, sosiego, amor, seguridad y _esperanza_. Todo lo anterior desvaneciéndose antes de que pueda conservarlo. Pero ya no es el mismo hombre de antes, logró su objetivo. ¿Por qué no deja de intervenir en el escenario? ¿Por qué no actúa enfrente del telón? ¿Por qué no lee lo que Claire quiera escribirle?

Su resistencia cede.

Hay un apagón.

Wesker busca la luz en Claire. La encuentra…

…y decide que estuvo bien haberse presentado ante ella, aunque nunca fue necesario hacerlo.

* * *

 **B** loopers _[En inglés y formato de obra de teatro porque así es más gracioso y, bueno, no todo debe tener lógica en este mundo]._

Albert Wesker: The script says "You have to love her", so… why don't love you, sweetheart? Come!

Claire Redfield: Hmmm… why not? But just for a little while.

Chris Redfield: WAIT! Claire, if you go with _him_ , I'll fucking kill you, I mean, I gonna kill him.

Claire Redfield: What!? Chris, come on! Don't be a brother like that, please.

Albert Wesker: My, my. I guess Chris is kinda jealous, interesting. Don't you?


End file.
